


FOR THE MISSIONS AND THE BOULEVARDS

by CarefulOrIllPutYouInMyNovel



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Essentially Danger Days + my OCs, Gen, Killjoy!AU, my first fanfic attempt, tags will be updated as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarefulOrIllPutYouInMyNovel/pseuds/CarefulOrIllPutYouInMyNovel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>::Title from "We Don't Need Another Song About California" by My Chemical Romance::<br/>Hal and Vi live a peaceful life. Or, you know, as peaceful a life as you can get living out in the zones. Keeping mostly to themselves, they come out of hiding only when absolutely necessary. And this, is one of those times. /Killjoys AU\<br/>(Story is hopefully better than the summary makes it out to be)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here Comes the Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of my first fic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ::Title from "Give 'Em Hell, Kid" by My Chemical Romance::

Chapter 1

"Yo, Hal, rise and shine" I called into the backseat of the car. The lump huddled under a leather jacket started stirring. Not moving fast enough to for my taste, I grabbed the limb closest to me and yanked.  
THUD!  
The lump, my partner in crime, landed in a heap on the desert sand. "Hey!" He cried, staring at me in shock.  
I pulled him up to his feet, shoved a blaster into his hand, and declared "your watch," before climbing into the car space he had previously occupied.  
"Vi," he whined. I glared at him, pointing to the hood of the car. Huffing in annoyance, he reluctantly went to his post, muttering death threats under his breath.  
I curled up into the back seat, and let sleep overtake me.

~oopsie daisy, I broke the page~

I awoke to the hot sun blinding me. It was suffocatingly hot in the car. Not that this was surprising, living in the desert, but still. Just because it was the norm didn't make it any more bearable. Sitting up, I got out of the car, stretching out after half a night spent cramped in the back of the '67 Impala.  
Walking around to the front of said car, I found Hal sunbathing on the hood, the lunatic. Deciding to snap him out of his daze, I smacked the hood with my glove. "Up an' attem, crash rat; It's a new day, seize it by it's sun-burnt throat!"  
He jolted up, sent to the ground by the force of his momentum. Standing up and dusting himself off he shoved my shoulder, hard. "Why you gotta go 'round scaring the glitter out of me, huh? You tryna put me in a BL/ind body bag before my time?" He huffs in annoyance, before putting on a serious face. "What if I'd mistook you for a Drac, and pulled my blaster on ya? What if I pulled the trigger? Then you'd be the one in a body bag."  
Sighing, I threw my arms around him. "You're right. I'm terribly sorry. Whatever would you have done without my beautiful face to keep you sane, and my great aim to keep your ass from gettin' ghosted?" I cried out dramatically. "I'm so sorry for almost ruining your life with my recklessness! Can you ever forgive me?"  
"Oh, shove off, Vi," he said, detaching my arms from their vice-like grip around his neck. "Like you said, it's a new day, so let's seize it!"  
With that, he tossed me the keys. In response to the look I gave him, he shrugged. "What? I just got off watch, and we can't have me falling asleep behind the wheel, now can we?" Unable to argue with this logic, I got behind the wheel as Hal flopped into shotgun.

~Heartbreak? No, just a page break~

We were cruising down Route Guano, when Hal, sick of the silence after conversation died out, flipped on the radio. After a few minutes of nothing but static, the soothing tune of DJ Dr. Death Defying's smooth voice filled the car:  
"Look alive, Sunshine  
109 in the sky but the pigs won't quit  
You're here with me: Dr. Death Defying  
I'll be your surgeon, your proctor, your helicopter  
Pumpin' out the slaughtermatic sounds to keep you alive  
A system failure for the masses, antimatter for the master plan  
Louder than God's revolver and twice as shiny  
This one's for all of you rock'n'rollers  
All you crash queens and motor babies  
Listen up!"  
"Woohoo!" I called, as an anthem-like song crackled through the old radio. Beeping the horn, I floored the gas, almost hitting the red line. With dust clouds flying up behind us, we flew through the zones, the taste of freedom in our lungs.  
Cruising, it was easy to let my mind wander...

~dont mind me im just a page break~

I remember when I first met Hal.  
/It had all started when, one day, I was in a rush, and forgot to take my pills. At first, I figured, no big deal. But then, things started changing. First, I heard things, the wind rushing, feet on the concrete, people breathing. Then, I could see...color. These were things we'd discussed, hypothetically of course, in school, but were told we'd never have to worry about. But, I became curious, and decided to skip my pills again. The noises became clearer, the colors brighter, the more and more days I went without them. It was hard, pretending to still be walking around under the influence of the BL/ind-produced drugs. Hard not to act on my newfound emotions. After a year and a half of this, I was sick of it. So, I started planning to escape.  
It had been three months since I'd decided I needed to get out of here. Everything was ready to go. Climbing out the window, I mentally reviewed the plan:  
Down the street, left into the alley where I'd completed service hours scrubbing off graffiti. Pry up the grate, and slip into the sewers. Follow my previously placed arrows to where the sewers emptied right onto the edge of Zone 1. I was just about to slip into the alley when I was grabbed by the back of my shirt, pushed against someone's chest by an arm across mine, and had a blaster pressed to my temple.  
"Let me go, or I'll paint these alley walls with her brains!" A harsh voice shouted from behind me.  
Oh, hell no, I thought, this idiot is not gonna ruin my escape! Acting on long-buried instinct, I slammed my head back into his face, hearing the satisfying CRUNCH of his nose. Pushing away from him, I wrestled the blaster out of his hands. Shoving it into my waistband, I slipped into the sewers and started sprinting like my life depended on it. And it just might.  
About halfway out of the city, I stopped to catch my breath and gather my bearings. After sitting for about half an hour, I stood, ready to continue on my way. But before I could move, I heard footsteps behind me.  
I grabbed my stolen ray gun , and pointed it towards the sound of the footsteps. When they were right around the corner I shouted "Hey! One step closer and I shoot!"  
"Ooh, shootin' a man with his own gun, that's a low blow, darlin'.So why don't you just give that back to me before you hurt yourself?" It was the voice belonging to the man I'd stolen the blaster from. As he was speaking, he'd come around the corner, and I could see him. He was a good 5 inches taller than me, with purple and blue hair, a lithe body, and ratty clothes.  
"Like hell I will! You'll just shoot me so I can't tell anyone about you or how you escaped! No, I'm keeping this for myself. I have half a mind to shoot you, just be on the safe side, so that you can't tell anyone 'bout me and my escape."  
There must've been something in my voice that told him I wasn't bluffing, and I wasn't, because he put up his hands and, in a placating tone, pleaded "Now now, let's not be hasty, here. How's about we make a deal? You let me make it outta here alive, and I'll help keep you alive once we in the zones? Sound shiny?"  
Slowly I lowered the gun. "...Alright. It's a deal." I told him. "But," I continued, "I'm keeping the ray gun, because I don't trust you not to shoot me and leave me here for dead." I finished, tucking the blaster back into my waistband.  
The man shrugged, seemingly accepting this as fair. He spit on his hand, and held it out to me. Although slightly disgusted, I, too, spat on my hand, before shaking his.  
"What's your name? I asked as we started walking.  
"Halcyon Fatality. But you can call me Hal." He answered  
My nose scrunched up in confusion. "What kind of a name is Halcyon Fatality? That sounds made up!"  
"Well," he explained, "it is made up. But that's sort of the point. Us zonerunners were all somebody before we started calling the wasteland outside Bat City home. The new name is sort of symbolic, like we're shedding who we used to be, and becoming who we want to be. Make sense?"  
Not really, but I nodded anyway. "Well, I don't have a made up name, so you're just gonna have to call me by my real name, which is Violet."  
"Hmm, Violet... Can I call you Vi?"  
"Sure" I said, figuring it was a start./

~ALERT! BROKEN PAGE! ALERT!~

"Hey, Vi, look up ahead!" Hal shouted, hanging half out the window to get a better view. When I did, I saw a huge clump of people, some pumping their fists, some waving what looked like betting slips, and all of them chanting the word FIGHT! over and over.  
Now, normally, I'd drive right around one of these fighting rings, not wanting to get mixed up in gambling. Hal, on the other hand, loved these things, feeding off the adrenaline. When he pulled out the puppy-dog eyes, I slowed to a stop with a sigh.  
We got out simultaneously, a skill we'd perfected after apparently intimidating a potential trader when we did it on accident. Apparently, synchronicity was something to be wary of.  
Together we walked, each matching the other stride for stride as we steadily grew closer to the crowd. I recognized some faces, but most were strangers. Not surprising, considering Hal and I tended to keep to ourselves.  
We were easily absorbed into the mass of zonerunners, quickly making our way to the center, right near the action. While Hal went to go make bets, I stood and sized up the opponents. The girl was a small thing, but she looked light on her feet. And if the stretches she was doing were any indication, she was rather flexible. The guy was a walking wall of muscle, but from what I could see, that was all there was to him.  
My analysis was cut short by whoever was in charge of this shindig coming up and announcing the rules of the fight:  
"Rule 1: No weapons  
Rule 2: Absolutely no killing  
Rule 3: The winner is the first to get the other on the ground for 5 seconds  
Rule 4: If one of you breaks either or both of rules 1 & 2, you forfeit the fight and automatically lose  
Rule 5: If you plead "Mercy" you forfeit the fight, and the other person wins  
Are we clear?"  
Both fighters nodded their consent to the rules, and got into fighting positions. Just as the guy went to throw the first punch, Hal reappeared behind me. "I bet a 15c the girl would win," he whispered into my ear. I nodded my approval. The boy was a brute, all brawn, no brain. The girl, however, had a glint in her eye that said she knew exactly what she was doing.  
While Hal was watching the fight, I got distracted by a dust cloud forming on the horizon. I figured it was probably just some strong winds kicking dust up, but I kept my eye on it, because sure as hell no one else was going to.  
I was soon distracted from my dust observation when the crowd broke into cheering and cursing-the girl had won. Hal went to collect our winnings, and I turned back to the dust cloud. It was larger, and appeared to be steadily moving closer. It was either a sandstorm, or people, neither of which could be good. I went to try and find Hal, but the crowd was much more rambunctious now, and as such, more difficult to fight my way through. When I finally reached Hal on the other side of the noisy mass of moving bodies, I could discern body shadows in the dust cloud, which meant vehicles, which most likely meant Dracs.  
As soon as the money was pressed into his hand, I grabbed his sleeve and dragged him to the car. Shoving him into the passenger seat, I slid across the hood before getting into the driver's side.  
Key in the ignition, foot on the gas, I revved the motor. Hal kept asking me what the hell I was doing. I pointed to the northwest, where the dust cloud was dangerously close. He made a noise of understanding as I pulled a u-ey and drove off, hitting the red line as sounds of a fight broke out behind us.


	2. It's Just the Hardest Part of Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more insight into Hal's past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ::Title from "The Jetset Life is Gonna Kill You" by My Chemical Romance::

FOR THE MISSIONS AND THE BOULEVARDS

Chapter 2

We were making good our escape down Route Guano, and Vi was cursing under her breath-cursing me for wanting to go to that 'stupid' fight; cursing herself for agreeing to go to the stupid fight; cursing the Dracs-pretty much everything under the scorching desert sun was being cussed out by Vi as she sped through the desert.  
I got my blaster ready, twisting in my seat and pointing it towards the back windshield, just in case any hostile parties were trailing us. After a half-hour of nothing, I faced forward again, but kept my blaster ready to go, just in case.  
Staring out the window, I was easily hypnotized by the endless wasteland passing by, and my mind wandered to days past...

~vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv~

I was a textbook case example of a Ritalin Rat, spending my days wandering the city's streets in a pill induced haze, trying to numb the pain of seeing my parents murdered right in front of me.  
The man had been caught and punished accordingly, but justice did nothing to fill the void in my chest. So, instead of trying to fill it, I just tried to numb the pain with pills.  
That worked...for a time. But then, the more I used them, the less they worked, so I'd use them more and more, and they'd work less and less. Finally, devoid of all hope, I wandered out into the desert with the complete intention of dying there. There was nothing for me in Battery City, except pain and memories. I'd walked a good 10 miles, then laid out flat in the sand, letting the sun bake me.  
I must've passed out, because next thing I knew, I was waking up in the backseat of a car. Two people were up front, a curly red headed chick was driving, while a man with an afro was riding shotgun.  
"Wha-?" I said, oh so coherently.  
"Oh good, burner's awake," the 'fro guy said, turning back to look at me. "You think there's any hope his brain's not completely fried?"  
"I don't know," the redhead replied. "Maybe we should ask him?" Turning to me, she said "Yo, anybody in there?"  
"Who the hell are you?" I asked. "Where the hell are you taking me?"  
"Well, that answers that question," 'fro guy sighed. "And in answer to your question, I'm Nostalgic Future, and this is Lady Killer."  
"Bullshit!" I shouted, startling them. "There's no way those are your real names!"  
'Fro guy smirked. "While you are right-they're not our real names-they are the names we go by now, and they're the names you're gonna address us as. We milkshake?"  
I stared at 'fro guy-Nostalgic Future?-and 'Lady Killer' for a long moment. Finally, I nodded, even though I had no clue what he meant by 'We milkshake'. "Alright. My name is-"  
"Don't wanna know!" Lady Killer called out. "You are not staying with us, so there's no need to try getting buddy-buddy with us. We're dumping you at the city limits. What were you thinking, laying in the sun like that? You were practically one of the four acceptable levels of dead when we found you!"  
"Well, I was thinking that it was an easy way to die, but obviously, I was wrong, what with you two playing hero and saving me!" I said, getting annoyed.  
Nostalgic Future looked amused. "Jeez, I think that's the first time someone's been pissed at us for saving-"  
"Get out." Lady Killer cut him off, slamming on the breaks. "If your ungrateful ass wants to die in the desert, so be it. Who am I to get in the way of the ending of your pitiful existence. Good riddance as far as I'm concerned," she spat out.  
I opened the door and got out, slamming the door shut behind me. I took three steps, before laying down in the sand. This is it, I thought. The end.  
I closed my eyes, the sun bright behind my eyelids, the sand hot under my back. Distantly, I heard the sound of a car door slam. I ignored it until a shadow fell over me. "He really was serious," Nostalgic Future breathed out.  
"Get up," Lady Killer snapped.  
" How about, 'no'," I replied, a chill going through me from defying a direct order for the first time in...probably my life. Still not opening my eyes, I laid there, waiting for them to let me die in peace.  
Suddenly I was hauled up to my feet, and unceremoniously shoved into the backseat of the car. "Hey," I shouted. "What happened to letting me die in peace?!?"  
"Change in plans," Lady Killer said. "You're coming with us."

~*CRACK!*~

I was pulled out of my memories by Vi honking the horn. We were back at our base. All it was was an abandoned church, but it was home to us. And that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!!  
> Soo... I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story, so I'm kind of winging it, and hoping for the best.


	3. Let Me Break This Awkward Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal and Vi make some new aquaintances...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ::Title from "Skylines and Turnstiles" by My Chemical Romance::

Chapter 3

Walking into our humble abode, I flopped down into one of the pews, thankful to be out of the sun. The drive home had been mostly uneventful, and rather quiet, considering how lost in thought Hal had been. I'd had to honk the horn to snap him out of it.  
Since I'd driven us home, it was Hal's job to unload the car. It was a system we'd worked out almost at the very beginning. The one on last watch didn't have to drive first; the one who did the most/all of the driving didn't have to unpack, and so on. Since I wasn't unpacking, that meant I'd probably have to make dinner, which was fine, because it also meant Hal was on first watch. But for now, in the shadows of the patchy church roof, I could just relax, and take a breather from life as a zonerunner.

~•~

I must've dozed off, because next thing I knew, Hal was flicking my ear to wake me up. "Wakey-wakey, Vi. Time for you to cook us up some grub!" he called into my ear.  
I sat up, and was about to go do just that, when I heard a car pull up outside. Pulling my blaster from its holster on my hip, I motioned for Hal to go out back and circle around. As he slipped out a hole in the back wall, I crept up to the door, finger resting on the trigger.  
Just outside, I could hear voices, but they were muffled, coming from inside a vehicle. So slowly, I eased the door open just enough for me to see our unexpected visitors. There were four of them, and they seemed to be arguing over who should get out. I decided to make that decision for them.  
Stepping out from my cover, I pointed my blaster towards the man in the driver's seat. Putting on my most authoritative voice, I ordered them to "Exit your vehicle. Put your blaster so on the ground and get your hands where I can see them. You have to the count of five."  
They immediately complied, standing in a row. Turns out there were five of them. I hadn't been able to see the little girl tucked in the backseat. I could see Hal crouched behind their vehicle, and nodded at him. He came over and, collecting the visitors' blasters off the ground came and joined me.  
"So," I said to him, not taking my eyes off of the five in front of us. "It would appear that we have guests. Guess it's a good thing I didn't start dinner yet, or I wouldn't have made enough." I finished conversationally. I smirked at the looks of confusion on said 'guests' faces.  
This was what we were good at. Confusing people, catching them off guard. Lowering my blaster, but keeping it charged and ready, I introduced myself. "Hi. My name is Vitriolic Lullaby, but call me anything except Vi and I punch your lights out. Can I interest any of you in a meal-in-a-can? I'm afraid that's really all we have to offer."  
I could sense Hal's amusement at the group's confusion. I must've given them some serious mood-whiplash. Without waiting for an answer, I turned and went inside. I could hear Hal introducing himself, and explaining that if they ever hurt either him or me, they'd regret. Then he, too, came inside, a satisfied smirk on his face at a job-well-done.  
A few moments passed, and the others joined us. Taking it upon myself to break the awkward silence, I clapped my hands together. "Well, you know our names, so, tell us yours. It's only polite," I said.  
The one with the shock of red hair cleared his throat before giving his name as Party Poison, but said we could call him Poison for short. Next was the short guy, who identified himself as Fun Ghoul. The guy with the 'fro was Jet Star, and finally, the one with the dark shades pushed up on his head was Kobra Kid. The little girl just smiled, before winking at me. I felt an inexplicable draw to go to her. I shook myself, I needed to focus on the matter at hand.  
"Well, now that we've all introduced ourselves, mind telling us why you showed up at our current place of residence in the middle of the night?" Hal asked. He was being clever, saying 'our current place of residence, making it sound like we moved around, and you wouldn't always find us here. Which, in a sense, was true. When we went for supply runs, or on the rare occasion we visited another zone-dweller, you wouldn't find us here. But this place would always be 'home' to us, at least as much as anything could be home out here.  
The little girl (whom I'd mentally dubbed Grace, because she reminded me of my little sister with her shy mannerisms) bit the bullet and said "I don't know why we're here, because they"-a sharp nod of the head to the foursome-"wouldn't tell me. But from what I've overheard, they need your help with something. Something big." With a solemn nod, she stepped back behind Jet Star, looking expectantly at her four companions.  
Poison sighed, before nodding tiredly. "She's right," he admitted, sounding reluctant. "We need your help." Taking this as a cue, Jet Star picked Grace up and carried her outside, presumably taking her out of earshot.  
"Better Living Industries wants to take the girl. Because we've been protecting her, it's put huge targets on our backs. We don't know what BL/ind wants with her, but it can't be good. We...we're out of options. We need someone to take care of her, help her drop off the map for a little while."  
Hal and I shared a look. I could tell he felt it too, the strange pull towards the girl. Despite the fact Hal was older, he trusted my judgement to make the important decisions. And I had decided.  
"Alright." I said. "We'll help you. I just have one question; how did you find us? We're a pretty well kept secret."  
Fun Ghoul smiled. "We went to Dr. Death Defying, of course."  
Of course. Why am I not surprised? I thought. Out loud, all I said was "Alrighty then. It's a deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, life got busy!


	4. These Are The Nights And The Lights That We Fade In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly just filler.

The, 'Fabulous Killjoys' as they jokingly called themselves, stayed for dinner, and, by Vi's invitation, the night. This turned out to be a good thing, as, right when dinner ended, a sandstorm kicked up. The one with the red hair-Party Venom?-volunteered to take first watch. Since I was originally supposed to take first watch, I had no complaints. Vi, on the other hand, shot me a dirty look when I agreed.   
While Poison-that was his name, Poison-set himself up for first watch, Vi and I busied ourselves with sleeping arrangements for the others. Generally, Vi and I slept up in the choir loft on blanket piles-it didn't really matter to us, we'd both slept on worse-but Vi insisted on making beds out of pews for our guests. And what Vi wants, Vi usually gets.   
Fun Ghoul, Kobra Kid, and Jet Star all collapsed on their respective 'beds' and were out like lights. Vi curled up on a spot on the floor up in the altar, and, unexpectedly, the little girl who'd somehow become our charge snuggled up next to her. Smiling softly at the way Vi pulled the girl closer, I sat against the wall and went to sleep.

~In Case of an Emergency, Break Page~

I awoke to Kobra Kid and Fun Ghoul having a whispered argument over whether to wake me or Vi up for next watch. Ghoul wanted to wake Vi up, because he didn't trust me; Kobra wanted to wake me up because he didn't want to disturb the girl. I decided to make the decision for them by standing up and announcing I'd take next watch.   
Grabbing my blaster and strapping its holster to my thigh, I went out into the night. Sitting on the hood of my Impala, I settled in. I knew I'd be sitting out here until the sun peeked up over the horizon. I hated the sunrise shift with a passion, because I'd either have to stick it out and stay awake, which meant being tired all day; or take a nap right after, which threw off my sleep cycle. Both were a pain, and I would've been glad to let Vi take it-she loved seeing the sunrise-except I was already awake with no hope of falling asleep again, and I, too, did not wish to disturb the little girl.  
For a reason I couldn't understand, I felt drawn to the child, and I knew Vi did too. There was just something about her, that made me want to keep her safe. It was nothing like what I'd felt toward Vi when I'd met her, which was an odd mix of sympathy and grudging responsibility. But this, this was an almost maternal (or would it be paternal?) instinct, a strong urge to protect her. I almost didn't believe she could be in any danger, with the effect she had. But I knew better. Everyone who lives in the zones is in danger. It's just a fact of our lives.  
I heard a noise coming from the direction of the church. I whipped around, pulling my blaster out, and came face to face with Fun Ghoul.  
"Oh," I said, lowering my gun. "It's just you." I slumped back against the windshield, the adrenaline leaving my body as quickly as it came.  
"Hey," he said, leaning against the Trans-Am. "This is probably incredibly rude of me, but why were you eavesdropping on Kobra Kid and me's conversation?"  
I sighed. This was what he came to talk about? It couldn't have waited until later? "I wasn't eavesdropping. I woke up a little before you and Kobra came in, and I was trying to get back to sleep. I heard you two arguing about who would take next watch, and figured I may as well, since I was already up." I watched him, silently waiting for him to challenge my story.  
But instead, he nodded and headed back inside.

~*~

The sun started to peek up over the horizon. It was a welcome sight, because it meant my guard shift was almost up. Sitting there watching the sunrise, I felt peaceful, calm. I could understand why Vi enjoyed it, but I knew I wouldn't be making a habit of taking this shift. When the sun was halfway up, I headed inside, planning to start breakfast for the others. But when I came through the door, I saw that Poison was already one step ahead of me.  
He looked up at the sound of my arrival. He seemed a little surprised to see me, but smiled before turning back to what he was doing. "I'm impressed. I can never get any of my crew to voluntarily take the last night watch."  
"Yeah, I'm surprised myself." I answered, smirking. "I hate taking the sunrise shift, but Vi loves it."  
"So why didn't you let her take it?" Poison asked, genuine curiosity in his voice.  
"Honestly? I didn't want to risk waking the girl up."  
"Oh. Thanks, for that. It's been a while since she's gotten a good night's sleep."  
"No problem. Want me to wake the others up for breakfast?"  
"Yeah, sure, thanks."  
"No problem." I found the other members of the Fab Four snoring away on their pews-turned-beds. I woke them all up by giving a sharp whistle. Once they'd collected themselves, I stated "Breakfast" before going off to wake Vi and the girl.  
Waking the girl was no problem. I simply had to poke her cheek a couple times. Waking Vi, on the other hand, was another matter. I ended up having to shake her roughly to rouse her.  
We all sat together, and ate breakfast in quiet. I couldn't shake the feeling that my future'd gotten a whole lot more uncertain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the end of this chapter is rushed, but I felt like I was dragging things out, and I wanted to move on to better things.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfic, and I want your honest opinion:  
> Like it? Dislike it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!  
> Also, all mistakes are mine, as I don't have a beta :(


End file.
